Geoffrey de Runcey
in Suffolk, where de Runcey spent much of his life.]] Geoffrey de Runcey (1340s?–1384) was a 14th Century chronicler and abbey servant who wrote a valuable, although now-incomplete journal of his travels around medieval East Anglia. Life Little is known about de Runcey's ancestry, but his name suggests that he originated from the town of North Runcton in Norfolk, "Runcey" being an archaic spelling (see also Oxburgh Hall at Oxborough). It has been speculated that he was the son of a landowner, free tenant, or even the illegitimate son of a priest, as despite not being ordained he was educated at Bury St. Edmunds Abbey and was in service with the monastery for the rest of his life.Tim Wells, Biography and excerpts at the Geoffrey de Runcey Society, retrieved 26 November 2006 He is best known for his Chronicle from circa 1379. De Runcey appears to have been sent by the priory to spread the news of the death of the high abbot around the region, where he came into contact with many walks of life. The chronicle was likely to have been written as evidence that the task was accomplished. He died in 1384, although the cause of death is not recorded. He was interred at the priory of St Edmund, in Bury St. Edmunds, Suffolk, although his tomb was destroyed during the Dissolution of the Monasteries."Houses of Benedictine monks: Abbey of Bury St Edmunds" in A History of the County of Suffolk: Volume 2 (1975), pp. 56-72"The Abbey of Bury St. Edmund's" in the Catholic Encyclopedia (1913) The Chronicle The Chronicle is, unusually, written in late Middle English, although in a second version (B manuscript), de Runcey or another hand appears to have (poorly) translated sections into Latin for the newly chosen abbot's reading. His journal has proved particularly useful for historians researching Fen customs before Cornelius Vermuyden's great drainage scheme of the 1630s, and is notable for its whimsical, yet unusually secular outlook and lack of superstition. In particular his vivid account of stilt walkers has provided the foundation for many histories of the area: Stilltemen are yfounden inn the Fenn regionis…Althow theyye are usually triumfant, manny younge boyes are accustomed to falle manny tymes beforr theyye are trully sucsesfull.Article about the Fens and stilt-walkers from startlearningnow.com, retrieved 22 December 2005 Much of his original journal has unfortunately been lost, although the remaining fragments are kept preserved at the Hillard Collection in Suffolk, the Wisbech Museum and a transcription into modern English of key parts of both manuscripts is available at the Chatteris Museum.Wisbech Museum at Cornucopia.org.uk, Retrieved 26 November 2006Chatteris Museum at cambridgeshire.gov.uk, retrieved 22 December 2005 References See also *Jocelyn de Brakelond, noted for his Chronicle of the Abbey of Bury St. Edmunds c.1173-1202 *John de Taxster, chronicler from Bury c.1173-1265 *Chronica Johannis de Oxenedes, another chronicle written at St Benet's Abbey, Norfolk. External links *Article about the Fens and stilt-walkers *Wisbech Museum *Chatteris Museum Category:1340s births Category:1384 deaths Category:English chroniclers Category:People from Suffolk Category:14th-century historians